


Ravioli Ravioli Give Me the Squadioli

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Texting, trash this is trash, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unnecessary conglomeration of texts between your favorite friends. beware: trash ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so idk why this happened but it did. and here it is. there might be more chapters to this but lol enjoy

alex- hamandcheese  
john- turtleenthusiast   
eliza- lizasky  
angelica- angel.ica  
peggy- margaritaville1  
laf- thefrenchiestfry  
mulligan - gothedistance

hamandcheese named the group ravioli ravioli give me the squadioli 

turtleenthusiast- why 

gothedistance- what does that even mean alex 

hamandcheese- watch spongebob you uncultured fuck

hamandcheese- also did you get the notes to poetry 1800s from yesterday

angel.ica- you arent even in that class alex wtf

hamandcheese- they wouldn't let me take another class 

thefrenchiestfry- you don't even write poetry u sandwich 

hamandcheese- you don't know what I do in my free time ;) 

turtleenthusiast- I do ;) 

hamandcheese- ;;;)))) 

lizasky- alex 

lizasky- take a nap 

margaritaville1- and like a nap where u sleep and not fuck john the whole time 

hamandcheese- I would NEVER

gothedistance- shut the fuck up alex that's what u did yesterday 

hamandcheese- I WILL NOt STAND FOR THIS 

thefrenchiestfry- and the day before that 

turtleenthusiast- I mean I'm really not complaining 

hamandcheese- LE T M E L I VE

angel.ica- wait did u guys see tjeffs today 

hamandcheese- when doesn't that DISGRACE TO HUMANITY just pop into my life and make me wanna throw myself in a paper shredder 

margaritaville1- he was wearing a bright blue checkered suit 

gothedistance- AND A POLKA DOT ORANGE TIE ARe u A CLOWN

turtleenthusiast- I thought it looked pretty good

turtleenthusiast- jk he looked like a parrot 

hamandcheese- I should tweet at him 

angel.ica- NO 

lizasky- GOD NO 

margaritaville1- we should disable his account y'all 

thefrenchiestfry- john do u know the password 

turtleenthusiast- yea

hamandcheese- DO U EVER WANNA BE FUCKED AGAIN

turtleenthusiast- i don't know it 

angel.ica- did I ever tell u guys about the time TJeffs asked me out 

turtleenthusiast- WOW

gothedistance- Oh

hamandcheese- HOLY fUCKIN

angel.ica- yeah it was pretty gross I was at a party and he just did it and I like turned him down in front of everyone it was a hoot 

hamandcheese- I CANNOT believe you never mentioned this 

margaritaville1- it was pretty funny

lizasky- we didn't know you yet 

thefrenchiestfry- did I ever tell you all about the time Jefferson asked ME out 

gothedistance- oh man I forgot about that 

hamandcheese- IM HOLLERING 

turtleenthusiast- WHAT 

thefrenchiestfry- yeah it was at a party and he just asked and I said no who are you 

gothedistance- AND HE WAS ALL LIKE FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED OH MAN 

thefrenchiestfry- it was how you say an owl 

angel.ica- a hOOT 

gothedistance- you have been here 3 years how do you not know how to speak

hamandcheese- iM YODELING OH MY SWEEET TEARS OF JESUS 

turtleenthusiast- wow he asked out both of you guys 

margaritaville1- on the same night 

hamandcheese- I WANT TJEFF TO ASK ME OUT JUST SO I CAN TURN HIS CRUSTY MAC AND CHEESE LOVING ASS DOWN

turtleenthusiast- if he asked u out I would beat him up 

lizasky- if he asks any of you out I will beat him up because he's dating James 

hamandcheese- IM NOT A GOOD ENEMY WTF SINCE WHEN

thefrenchiestfry- you were probably too busy making out with John to notice when we mentioned it 

margaritaville1- ^^

gothedistance- literally tho

hamandcheese- NO 

turtleenthusiast- probably yeah tbh

hamandcheese- FINE NO MORE MAKING OUT UNTIL I KNOW ALL THE DETAILS 

turtleenthusiast- I didn't agree to this 

angel.ica- I'm weeping what did I start 

lizasky- oh my 

hamandcheese- this is now a Thomas roast session slash update alex on all he missed 

hamandcheese changed the group name to IHateTJeff

thefrenchiestfry- how you say   
yikes

gothedistance- YOU JUST SAID IT YOU FRENCH FRY 

hamandcheese- WHY IS NO ONE TELLING ME ANYTHING


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more trash John and Alex are gay and they can't take Alex ANYWHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hey hi! so there's more. and there will be more after this (later in the week maybe) so enjoy your dose of unnecessary trash fic

hamandcheese- I'm hungry 

hamandcheese- guYSSSsssssSsS 

hamandcheese- we should go out to eat

angel.ica- no

margaritaville1- no

thefrenchiestfry- non

lizasky- no 

gothedistance- FUCK no

hamandcheese- WHAT WHY WHAT 

hamandcheese- y'all know what I'm saying right??? 

hamandcheese- FOOOOODDDDDD

turtleenthusiast- alex sweetie do you remember the last time we all went out to eat together 

hamandcheese- THOMAS GOT IN THE WAY OF MY MOVing fIST 

angel.ica- oh and u just happened to be casually flinging meatballs that way too?

margaritaville1- and really I think shooting cold water to the next table over is super IN these days 

gothedistance- do u understand 

thefrenchiestfry- you act like a how you say 

thefrenchiestfry- toddler 

hamandcheese- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hamandcheese- cyber bulling 

hamandcheese- do you ALL feel this way 

angel.ica- ......

margaritaville1- .......

lizasky- .......

gothedistance- .........

thefrenchiestfry- yes 

thefrenchiestfry- merde

thefrenchiestfry- ..........

hamandcheese- John Laurens? 

hamandcheese- I CAN HEAR YOU WHISTLING YOU DORK 

turtleenthusiast- you just. get a little overexcited. but that's just how you are. you are an excitable person. and I love you. 

hamandcheese- sigh

lizasky- we aren't saying this to be rude alex!! you know we all love you!!

margaritaville1- we just can't go to most diners anymore 

angel.ica- or Denny's 

angel.ica- you know I live for grand slamwiches

hamandcheese- wait we can't go to Denny's?????? 

hamandcheese- since when??

gothedistance- was that the time we had to pull him screaming covered in mayo or was that before the time with the "egg incident" 

thefrenchiestfry- I swear I thought it was when mon petit lion was covered in jam 

thefrenchiestfry- how do you have so many rivalries that end in you covered in food and banned from places?

lizasky- like John said he's....excitable. 

lizasky- but in a good way :) 

angel.ica- literally not in a good way get the slamwich out 

angel.ica- listen alex

angel.ica- you need to learn to control your TJeff hatred. 

margaritaville1- we all do it! 

margaritaville1- there's not one day I don't wanna punch that ugly raisin in the face 

gothedistance- but do we? 

thefrenchiestfry- non. and mon ami this is not to be rude. we feel it is for your own good. 

lizasky- it's like an intervention! we love how I met your mother!!! 

angel.ica- so yeah the thing is we aren't gonna go out in public places with you until you learn to contain yourself. 

angel.ica- because I am not letting you ruin more of my favorite foods for me. 

margaritaville1- we hope you understand and we can try to help u if u want us to 

gothedistance- what do you think 

thefrenchiestfry- mon ami?

hamandcheese- what???? 

hamandcheese- whoops 

hamandcheese- sorry I got distracted and then John and I started making out and then we were gonna do it 

hamandcheese- so we did 

turtleenthusiast- ALEX 

turtleenthusiast- nvm I don't even care. 

turtleenthusiast- WE. HAD. SEX. 

turtleenthusiast- SEX SEX SEX SEX

hamandcheese- that's enough John be classy 

turtleenthusiast- ??? 

margaritaville1- good lord sweet jesus above I'm cryING 

angel.ica- why are they like this 

angel.ica- why are we friends 

gothedistance- wow 

gothedistance- great information I'll be sure to store that juicy piece of info in my brain tank 

thefrenchiestfry- mon dieu do you ever stop 

hamandcheese- no 

hamandcheese- guys I have a problem 

lizasky- what alex 

hamandcheese- I'm still hungry 

lizasky- eat something?? do you not have food 

hamandcheese- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

turtleenthusiast- Alex please tell me u have eaten in the couple days 

hamandcheese- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thefrenchiestfry- hehehe I like that 

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thefrenchiestfry- it's how you say funny 

gothedistance- like that 

gothedistance- THATS HOW U FUCKING SAY FUNNY YOU CREPE 

angel.ica- what even laf

lizasky- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

margaritaville1- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

turtleenthusiast- is anyone else concerned that Alex hasn't eaten 

hamandcheese- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

turtleenthusiast- alex has NO FOOD HERE WHAT 

turtleenthusiast-hooOOOoooOoOoW

lizasky- I can bring some by 

turtleenthusiast- thanks queen <3 

lizasky- <3 

thefrenchiestfry- also ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

gothedistance- that's over Laf 

thefrenchiestfry- ಠ_ಠ

margaritaville1- they'vE EVOLVED 

hamandcheese- so wait you're all SURE u don't wanna go out 

angel.ica- I will grand slamwich your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed lmk what u thought pls and I will love you forever literally reading comments that you liked my stories EVEN A LITTLE brings me so much joy k love ya <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! here's more for ya. I can only write this fic at night because that when the best trash comes to mind so 
> 
> my spring break starts tomorrow (technically Monday I'm just not going lol) so I can update this and my other current story a bunch! enjoyyyy more garbage (that you all seem to like thanks ily!)

hamandcheese- so I think we should form a 'I Want To Fight Thomas Jefferson' club 

margaritaville1- your fave is problematic: ^^ 

turtleenthusiast- Alexander Hamilton 

turtleenthusiast- we talked about this 

hamandcheese- call me that again ;) 

angel.ica- good lord 

thefrenchiestfry- what did Monsieur Thomas do this time

hamandcheese- hE FUCKIGNF

hamandcheese- DONT WVEN GET ME FUCJIG STARTED

gothedistance- who wanted that alex

turtleenthusiast- today TJeffs told him to "Shove a baguette from the country who's language you are slaughtering up your ass" and Alex flipped a desk 

angel.ica- that's great 

angel.ica- I snorted 

margaritaville1- yikes 

hamandcheese- IM BUTCHERNING THE LANGUAGE????? looks WHOOS TALIKING !!!!!

gothedistance- Alex must be PISSED he has no concern for grammar 

hamandcheese- GO FICK A HORYSEE 

thefrenchiestfry- mon petit 

thefrenchiestfry- it's time to calm down. 

thefrenchiestfry- even though the way he speaks French makes me want to ugly cry 

hamandcheese- ::::::::((((((((((((((((((((((

turtleenthusiast- good god 

turtleenthusiast- I love you. but peggy is right. yikes 

angel.ica- still laughing at the fact alex just flipped a desk 

gothedistance- are u really surprised through ?

gothedistance- like what has he not flipped 

hamandcheese- John in over 27 hours 

thefrenchiestfry- ????

margaritaville1- OH WHATAJSBS

angel.ica- YOdeling 

turtleenthusiast- heheehhe 

gothedistance- still I have to ask again. surprised or?? 

hamandcheese- still interested in the fight Jefferson club. 

turtleenthusiast- who even 

hamandcheese- who doesn't hate him?? it'll be a riot 

turtleenthusiast- exactly 

angel.ica- sounds like a real party 

margaritaville1- will there be snacks provided at this club 

gothedistance- ^^

thefrenchiestfry- yeah food 

hamandcheese- probably not? 

angel.ica- nvm not interested 

turtleenthusiast- guys wait 

turtleenthusiast- where is Eliza 

gothedistance- oh man wait 

thefrenchiestfry- how you say yikes 

gothedistance- ONE MORE TIME AND I AM LITERALLLY GONNA START A FOGHT LAF CLUB 

margaritaville1- ah ya know she's. out ;) 

angel.ica- ;) 

hamandcheese- what the hell 

turtleenthusiast- she's probably on a date. 

lizasky- GUYS IM HERE 

lizasky- sorry I was out 

hamandcheese- OOOOOOOH 

gothedistance- with who

lizasky- I don't know what you mean? 

thefrenchiestfry- I CAN FEEL YOU BLUSHING THROUGH THE SCREEN MON AMI 

margaritaville1- lol u losers   
don't even know 

angel.ica- sister privileges 

hamandcheese- if you just did that snap thing simultaneously I am gonna screech 

lizasky- they did 

turtleenthusiast- alex just screamed very loud. 

gothedistance- we could hear it down the hall 

hamandcheese- CMON LIZAAA WHATS THE HOT GOSS 

angel.ica- "hot goss" 

lizasky- sigh 

lizasky- if you MUST know I was on a date. 

turtleenthusiast- aww Liza that's great!! 

lizasky- thx john<33

hamandcheese- WHO WAS IS

hamandcheese- IS 

hamandcheese- GOD FUKICN IT******

margaritaville1- jesus alexander calm down 

hamandcheese- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

gothedistance- WE DO NOT NEED TO BRING THAT BACK 

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

angel.ica- shit 

hamandcheese- WHOOPS 

hamandcheese- anyways :) Whooooooooooo was it 

lizasky- maria 

turtleenthusiast- reynolds?

lizasky- mmhmm 

gothedistance- oh man good for u 

lizasky- thanks! I had a nice time. we got frozen yogurt 

hamandcheese- oh shitty crap shit 

hamandcheese- fucking crapballs 

turtleenthusiast- ?? 

margaritaville1- what the heck 

lizasky- what's wrong with frozen yogurt?? too sudden? 

hamandcheese- I MAYYY have had something with Maria when I first came hereeee 

turtleenthusiast- no way 

thefrenchiestfry- oh my 

gothedistance- what the hell does that mean 

margaritaville1- how long did it last? 

hamandcheese- 14 

lizasky- 14 whats?? months 

hamandcheese- times. 

gothedistance- OH 

thefrenchiestfry- why is that the scale you give us mon dieu 

turtleenthusiast- well how long was that Alex. 

hamandcheese- oh it was only one night 

margaritaville1- 14 times?? in one night??

gothedistance- how are you even a person 

angel.ica- OH THIS IS RICH 

lizasky- well I know you aren't interested in her now. so I don't mind. thank you for letting me know 

margaritaville1- I'm still on the 14 times in one night thing 

turtleenthusiast- oh TRUST ME 

turtleenthusiast- it's possible 

angel.ica- YIKES 

angel.ica- DTILL CRYING 

hamandcheese- yes I am a sex GOD we get it. 

hamandcheese- now back to the Jefferson thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool awesome great good   
> hope u enjoyed let me know pls
> 
> hopefully I can get up new chapters of this and my other story very soon
> 
> twitter- ham4hedwig  
> tumblr- laurenslovesturtles 
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oneyearwithoutglee leads to some weird shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey so I had a great day yesterday. I SAW HAMILTON!!!!!!!! best experience ever and everyone was so sweet and just :D!!! k enjoy

thefrenchiestfry changed the chat name to: #oneyearwithoutglee 

angel.ica- HOLY SHIT HAS IT BEEN ONE YEAR 

margaritaville1- damn. quality television 

hamandcheese- what?? 

hamandcheese- what does that even mean 

lizasky- alex no

turtleenthusiast- wait 

gothedistance- have you never seen glee 

hamandcheese- no? what is that 

thefrenchiestfry- wHO ARE YOU 

thefrenchiestfry- NOT MON AMI THTS WHO 

angel.ica- how have you never seen it?? we all love it!! 

turtleenthusiast- Alex it's only the best show EVER 

hamandcheese- then how have I never seen it 

hamandcheese- and the best show ever is parks and rec like who even 

margaritaville1- of course that's a good show but glee is like Laf's life. 

lizasky- like on a spiritual level 

angel.ica- have you not seen the Darren Criss shrine in his closet 

gothedistance- for your own safety I would just be quiet. 

gothedistance- like Laf is sharpening a knife right now 

turtleenthusiast- good lord 

turtleenthusiast- this weekend we will start glee alex 

hamandcheese- but like what is it 

angel.ica- well 

thefrenchiestfry- ITS A MODERN MASTERPIECE OF AMERICAN TELEVISION ABOUT A HIGH SCHOOL GLEE CLUB THAT KICKS ASS AND THEY ALL HAVE RELATIONSHIP ISSUES LIKE MOST HIGH SCHOOL TEENS DO AND THEY FIGHT THE ASSHOLE CHEERLEADING COACH AND SOAR THROUGH THE RANKS OF SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION TITLES LIKE THE STARS THEY ARE

thefrenchiestfry- worth a watch 

angel.ica- or that 

hamandcheese- wow 

hamandcheese- sounds cool sure we can watch it 

turtleenthusiast- it wasn't really a matter for discussion we will be watching it 

lizasky- oooh can I come too 

margaritaville1- squad glee viewing party of all 6 seasons starts this weekend 

angel.ica- we are gonna blast through this show let's gooooo 

thefrenchiestfry- YES 

thefrenchiestfry- YESSSSS THX

gothedistance- wow 

gothedistance- Laf just started crying 

thefrenchiestfry- YOU SHUT UP 

gothedistance- he locked himself in the darren closet

gothedistance- he is now quietly singing Don't Stop Believing 

angel.ica- JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL 

turtleenthusiast- LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD 

lizasky- SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHEREEEE

margaritaville1- JUST A CITY BOYYYYY 

gothedistance- BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT 

angel.ica- HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE 

thefrenchiestfry- BA BA BA BA BA BA (doo doo doo doo doo doo DAH DAH DAH DAH) 

hamandcheese- what the hell 

turtleenthusiast- it's like the most famous song glee ever did 

hamandcheese- so the show like covers songs 

thefrenchiestfry- YES AND THEY ARE GREAT SO BE QUIET 

hamandcheese- yikes did I say they weren't 

gothedistance- they feel very strongly about the covers 

gothedistance- and glee in general. 

hamandcheese- how is it that I have never heard of this 

angel.ica- well we didn't know you a year ago 

lizasky- when we had glee parties every week 

margaritaville1- and the weekly glee selfie which always included Laf crying 

turtleenthusiast- OH MY GOD AND THE CHEEZ ITS 

gothedistance- OH MY GODDDD

lizasky- REMEMBER WHEN WE DARED LAF TO STAY IN A CLOSET WHEN GLEE WAS ON ONE WEEK 

angel.ica- YES HE FAINTED 

margaritaville1- OH YES 

thefrenchiestfry- THAT WASNT FUNNY I MISSED THE KURT AND BLAINE THANKSGIVING PHONE CALL 

lizasky- #klaine though 

turtleenthusiast- LITERALLY OTP

hamandcheese- ????? 

hamandcheese- I'm just ???

hamandcheese- I promise I'll watch it just ??? ? 

hamandcheese- please stop ????

turtleenthusiast- I'm sorry baby girl 

turtleenthusiast- wanna come over

hamandcheese- and do what ;) 

turtleenthusiast- listen to glee covers ;)) 

hamandcheese has left the conversation 

angel.ica- WHOOPS 

margaritaville1- IM H O L L E R I NG

turtleenthusiast- yikeS 

thefrenchiestfry added hamandcheese to the conversation 

hamandcheese- literally have fun having no sex for 89 years john 

turtleenthusiast- alex

turtleenthusiast- I know you can't do that 

hamandcheese- and why not I am a independent guy who don't need no man 

turtleenthusiast- because the last time you threatened that you changed your mind within 4 minutes and we did it 13 times 

hamandcheese- shit 

margaritaville1- HOW DOES HE DO THATT TTTT 

angel.ica- I'm hooting how does every conversation we have turn into alex and john's sex life wtf 

gothedistance- this is so funny 

gothedistance- Laf is still in the closet and STILL SINGING 

thefrenchiestfry- let me LIVE HERCULES 

lizasky- so it's agreed we will start glee this weekend 

thefrenchiestfry- yes

thefrenchiestfry- we need to dunk mon petit lion in a tank of beautiful culture 

angel.ica- ok 

margaritaville1- eloquent Laf 

gothedistance- for someone who is lying face down sobbing in a closet I think it's swell 

thefrenchiestfry- I SHARPENED SUE EARLIER DO YOU WANT ME TO USE IT 

turtleenthusiast- NO

turtleenthusiast- YOU DIDNT NAME YOU KITCHEN UTENSIL SUE SYLVESTER 

thefrenchiestfry- .........

lizasky- OH SHIT 

angel.ica- OH MY GOD 

margaritaville1- this is the best thing I have ever heard 

margaritaville1- better than the fact that Alex can do it 14 times in one night 

hamandcheese- more than you 

gothedistance- I think we need to end this 

thefrenchiestfry- ME AND SUE WILL SEE YOU IN THE GLEE CLOSET FRIDAY NIGHT 

hamandcheese- I think I am gonna regret this but ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss glee like it's one of my favorite shows ever 
> 
> it's spring break so I can update more especially right here, right now it's been 84 years ik I'm figuring out where I wanna go with it 
> 
> thx for reading love ya  
> @laurenslovesturtles on tumblr  
> @ham4hedwig on twitter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex has some strong feelings about guess who: Thomas and the squad converses about life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry it's been a bajillion years since the last updat but ya know. life. but here's this!! enjoy and see below for more info

hamandcheese changed the group name to FUCKOFFTJEFF

hamandcheese- I need to have WORDS 

gothedistance- oh god 

angel.ica- dear god jesus mary and joseph send help 

turtleenthusiast- what did thomas do 

hamandcheese- SO IM IN THE FUCKIN WHITE HOUSE RIGHT 

thefrenchiestfry- right yes 'the fucking White House' I'm always there

hamandcheese- DONT FUCK WOTH ME 

hamandcheese- I WILL fUCK YOU UP 

hamandcheese- ROGHT IN THE BUTT YOU PIECE OF FRENCH BREaD 

thefrenchiestfry- please don't 

lizasky- alex why

hamandcheese- AND I WALK RIGHT PAST THE DOOR OF THOMAS ASSBUTT JEFFERSON AND I SEE IT 

hamandcheese- I SEE HIM EATING MY SANDWICH 

margaritaville1- what did the POLICE say 

hamandcheese- YOU KNOW WHAT

hamandcheese- NO ONE TAKES MY PAIN SERIOUSLY AND I WILL NOT STAND TO BE WOUNDED LIKE THIS 

hamandcheese- IT IS A WORLD WHERE YOU CAN EAT ANY DAMN SANDWICH WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE AND SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE 

hamandcheese- WHO GAVE LEGAL PERMISSION TO THOMAS 'MY FACE LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING THAT YOU FIND IN A CHUCK E CHEESE CLAW MACHINE' JEFFERSON TO EAT MY FOOD 

hamandcheese- KnoCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKERS THE SANDWICH IS HERE AND IT WANTS TO FIghTTTtttTttTtT

turtleenthusiast- dear god did you accidentally drink a bottle of rumchata thinking it was milk again 

angel.ica- alexwhat the fuck 

margaritaville1- "again" 

hamandcheese- THAT WAS ONE TIME AND NO THE FLAMES OF MY FURY WERE LIT BY THOMAS EATING MY SANDWICH AND THEN GEORGE NOT DOING ANYTHING?? 

gothedistance- I'm sorry? 

gothedistance- literally I'm concerned to say anything alex may explode 

thefrenchiestfry- daddy did nothing I hear 

thefrenchiestfry- oops whoops i meant to say georges haha silly me how could this happen 

lizasky- LAF 

angel.ica- OH 

angel.ica- OH MY 

margaritaville1- FUN IDEA A TRIP TO CHURCH THEN A BATH IN HOLY WATER SIGNING YOU UP 

hamandcheese- did you just call my boss daddy 

thefrenchiestfry- don't even act surprised 

thefrenchiestfry- he acts like a daddy but also somehow IS daddy

gothedistance- close to tears y'all 

turtleenthusiast- still stuck on how ham called tom "face that looks like something you find in a chuck e cheese claw machine" 

lizasky- I SCREECHED 

hamandcheese- glad my insults are enough for you 

hamandcheese- BUT LIKE 

hamandcheese- I PAID $5.80 FOR THAT SANDWICH 

hamandcheese- (about TJeffs life worth) 

hamandcheese- SO I EXPECT THAT IN FULL PAYMENT

angel.ica- what does that mean ;)) 

thefrenchiestfry- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

hamandcheese- PLEASE FLING YOURSELF OFF A BRIDGE 

hamandcheese- I WOULD N E V E R

gothedistance- is it really that far of a stretch tho 

gothedistance- like two enemies lots of hate sex 

gothedistance- also like persuasion?? 

hamandcheese- AHHHHHHHHhhHH 

turtleenthusiast- no no no no no I'm the only one who gets to fuck ham 

margaritaville1- open your eyes and see the signs john

lizasky- see something, say something 

hamandcheese- I CANT DO THIS 

hamandcheese has left the conversation 

turtleenthusiast- what have you done

turtleenthusiast- I can hear him crying???? 

thefrenchiestfry- how you say   
Y I K ES

gothedistance- oh 

margaritaville1- yeah that may have been a bit far 

angel.ica- is he really crying 

angel.ica- because yikes 

turtleenthusiast- yeah he is in our room yelling "ALL BECAUSE OF A SANDWICH THOMAS YOU PIECE OF UGLY TOAST" 

lizasky- that was a bad idea tell him we love him 

turtleenthusiast- I just heard something hit the wall but I will try

thefrenchiestfry- seduce him

gothedistance- maybe don't yet 

gothedistance- he may literally cut off your penis he is very angry 

turtleenthusiast- noted

turtleenthusiast- wish me luck

gothedistance- while we wait for this to play out what new with u guys 

thefrenchiestfry- I was sitting in Starbucks and there was this guy with a really nice butt 

margaritaville1- were you only looking specifically for the butt 

thefrenchiestfry- sometimes I like to look at butts ok 

thefrenchiestfry- some people have very nice ones ok 

thefrenchiestfry- and sometimes you just notice OK

lizasky- ok

lizasky- but I get it they are nice 

gothedistance- I meant like the weather or something but ok 

thefrenchiestfry- BUTTS ARE SOMETHING

angel.ica- why do you have such strong feelings about butts 

thefrenchiestfry- why am I not allowed to live in this chat 

margaritaville1- does anyone want to go roller skating this weekend I met this person and they work there and gave me free passes 

margaritaville1- guess I am just cute 

margaritaville1- pan peggy strikes again 

thefrenchiestfry- peggy pan 

thefrenchiestfry- like peter pan 

thefrenchiestfry- hehehe 

gothedistance- why are we like this and yes to the roller skating 

lizasky- can I bring Maria 

angel.ica- get lit roller skating 

margaritaville1- sure you can Liza ;))

lizasky- none of that thank you

gothedistance- do you think john's ok

margaritaville1- it's been twenty minutes you don't think he 

margaritaville1- killed him 

angel.ica - it might be a possibility 

lizasky- yikes maybe someone should check on them 

hamandcheese- no one is dead 

hamandcheese- but you all might be after that comment 

hamandcheese- :) 

turtleenthusiast- im alive 

turtleenthusiast- you all can stop worrying I know you were all dying of concern

thefrenchiestfry- oui I was just in TEARS 

gothedistance- for someone who pretends to not know how to speak you seem pretty well versed in sarcasm 

thefrenchiestfry- I hang out with you fools 

hamandcheese- ooh are we roller skating 

hamandcheese- JOHN 

hamandcheese- WE CAN PRACTICE OUR COUPLES ROUTINE 

turtleenthusiast- oh dear god no 

angel.ica- you guys have a couples routine?? 

hamandcheese- HELLS YEAH WE DO ITS LITTTT

margaritaville1- sounds like something I need to see

turtleenthusiast- alex do you remember what happened the last time we attempted that

hamandcheese- ok don't we didn't have enough practice yet we can get there!! to the top!! 

gothedistance- top of what

hamandcheese- THE SKATING PYRAMID

gothedistance- oh of course the skating pyramid I should've known 

thefrenchiestfry- see that right there that's the sarcasm 

hamandcheese- JOHN COME ON. ITLL BE FUNNNN 

turtleenthusiast- I'm going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, hope you enjoyed and please leg me know if you did!! it makes me happy and want to write more soooo 
> 
> also my brain is not only full of ideas for this story (shocking ik) so if you have any, PLEASE comment who/what you wanna see!!   
> k love you


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a great experience ft. your fave asshole™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's been ages how are u how are the kids anyways someone asked for Thomas jefferfuck in this story so yes!

thefrenchiestfry- mon petit lion I have a question 

angel.ica- I can't get over that nickname 

lizasky- ITS TOO CUTE RIGHT LMAO

thefrenchiestfry- I thank you but MON FUCKING AMI 

hamandcheese- yeah laf 

thefrenchiestfry- I am very angry 

thefrenchiestfry- where is all my lipstick why is all my lipstick not here

hamandcheese- WHY ARE WE ACCUSING MEE?? 

turtleenthusiast- babe u took all the eyeliner last time 

hamandcheese- WHOS SIDEE ARE y OU ONnN 

thefrenchiestfry- IT WAS ALL $768!!!!

gothedistance- why do you need $700 worth of lipsticks

thefrenchiestfry- $768!!!!

hamandcheese- ok MAYBE SAY HYPOTHETICALLY I did ? 

thefrenchiestfry- ALEXANDER FUCKHAT HAMILTON WHO EVEN GAVE YOU THE AUTHORIYEYY tO

margaritaville1- fuckhat

lizasky- shhhhhh let it happen

thefrenchiestfry- I AM VERy aNgryyY

hamandcheese- I'm sorry laf I needed to piss off tjeffs and I was gonna lipstick his car but you had so much and I will pay you back??

thefrenchiestfry- YOU NEED ED TO

thefrenchiestfry- $768!!!!

thefrenchiestfry- YOU KNOW WHAT

thefrenchiestfry added tomacandcheese and jmads to the group 

gothedistance- SHITT

angel.ica- IM CRYIN 

margaritaville1- LAF NO

thefrenchiestfry- LAF YES

hamandcheese- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this !! is !! bullying !! 

tomacandcheese- shut the fuck up hamilton I can practically hear you screaming from here 

hamandcheese- WAIT

hamandcheese- BOtH OUR NAMES END WITH -ANDCHEESE YOU HAVE TO CHANGE 

tomacandcheese- no you change mines cool 

angel.ica- no it's not tom shut up 

hamandcheese- I WAS HEREE fIRSTTTttttttTt

tomacandcheese- jesus just stop screaming 

tomacandcheese changed their name to TJeffs 

jmads- now that that's over hello all 

margaritaville1- hi james!!!!!!! 

hamandcheese- I CANNOT

hamandcheese- NO NO WAIT I  
R E F U S E TO BE IN FRIENDLY CONVERSATIONS WOTH THOMAS FUCK ME KRAFT SENPAI JEFFERSON 

gothedistance- KRaFT SENPAI

lizasky- WHY WHY WHY WHY 

angel.ica- he does seem to have a mac and cheese kink or something 

hamandcheese- PrOMPTLY TAKE YOURSELF OUT OF HERE YOU ARENT WORTHY OF RAVIOLI RAVIOLI GIVE ME THe SQUADIOLI

hamandcheese- I MEAN REALLY YOU DRESS LIKE A CL OWN AND SOUND LIke AN OSTRICH SO PLSEASE GET O U T

turtleenthusiast- hamilton? 

hamandcheese- what. 

turtleenthusiast- please calm down I love you it'll be ok 

hamandcheese- ............

turtleenthusiast- baby girlllllll <3

hamandcheese- ok 

hamandcheese- I'm sorry 

thefrenchiestfry- woah 

lizasky- that worked ?? 

TJeffs- surprising since hamilton's brain to mouth filter seems to never work. 

TJeffs- and how the fuck does someone sound like an ostrich 

jmads- this was intense I think we'll be going 

jmads- bye hamilton bye all

hamandcheese- goodbye madison enjoy your handful 

jmads removed TJeffs from the conversation 

jmads left the conversation 

margaritaville1- that was iconic

gothedistance- KRAFT SENPAI IM STILL YELLING 

angel.ica- let's never repeat that it was too good 

lizasky- I'm alive because of that 

turtleenthusiast- Alex have u learned a lesson 

thefrenchiestfry- please tell me that you have 

hamandcheese- scream at tjeffs until John makes out with you to calm you down 

thefrenchiestfry- HNG NO

gothedistance- dear god 

thefrenchiestfry- SWEET JESUS MARY JOSEPH AND ALL THE SAINTS AND ALL THE LAMBS AND THE ANGELS 

hamandcheese- ok ok really sorry Laf I'll give back the ones I didn't use 

hamandcheese- I only used one 

thefrenchiestfry- THIS WHoLE SITUATION COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDE D

hamandcheese- oops? love u 

margaritaville1- this friend group is a mess 

hamandcheese- a HARDCORE LIT AF mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thx for reading ily also comment ideas!! what do u wanna see k love you all bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memes (may-mays) fly and the usual random shit occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey long time no see sorry pals but here have this trash 
> 
> enjoy

hamandcheese- ok but like imagine if meme was pronounced as   
may-may and not just meme 

gothedistance- wtf hamilton 

thefrenchiestfry- omg no that's how u say not ko 

angel.ica- OK U FRENCH FUCKTART

angel.ica- ITS O. K. NOT THAT HARD. 

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thefrenchiestfry- ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

angel.ica- STTOOOPPPP

lizasky- that's gross hamilton 

margaritaville1- may-may 

margaritaville1- who tf do u think u are 

hamandcheese- the king of new york

lizasky - more like the king of being a fuckin loser 

thefrenchiestfry- how u say

thefrenchiestfry- FUCKINg GOT HIM LMAOOOOOOOoooOoooOoOoo

angel.ica- O M G 

gothedistance- yooOOOOOOOOO

hamandcheese- WHAT 

hamandcheese- OFFENSIVE CONTENT

hamandcheese- JOHN BACK ME UP

turtleenthusiast- I think I'm just gonna stay out of this and let this happen thx though

hamandcheese- SNSS

lizasky- omfg John is me 

margaritaville1- YIKES™ 

hamandcheese- I THINK. IM JUST GONNA STAY OUT OF Y O U FOR A LITTLE AND JUST YA KNOW LET IT HAPPEN. 

hamandcheese- HOWS IT FEEL QUERIDA 

angel.ica- oh my fucking

gothedistance- oh OHHHHH OH H H 

thefrenchiestfry- he fucking got u back lmAoOOOO 

turtleenthusiast- baby girl you know what this means right 

turtleenthusiast- I'm a hot gay young lad™

turtleenthusiast- I could. I could. 

turtleenthusiast- no I probably couldn't get anyone else I'm sorry

margaritaville1- dear lord that was sad 

lizasky- wow what a rollercoaster

angel.ica- "hot gay young lad™" 

thefrenchiestfry- not an inaccurate description 

angel.ica- oh look big words you can say "inaccurate" but not "ok" 

thefrenchiestfry- woah woah back off snangelica I'm not the one we are discussing rn

gothedistance- snangelica

gothedistance- remember when we talked in snail language for like three hours 

margaritaville1- snes snof snourse

hamandcheese- that was the best day 

lizasky- *** snat snas sne snest snay

thefrenchiestfry changed their name to snesnenchiestsny

gothedistance- what the 

turtleenthusiast- IM SCREM

angel.ica- and to your left you will see TRUE MEME DEDICATION 

hamandcheese- ****may-may

margaritaville1- *****snay-snay

gothedistance- mistakes are occurring it's time to end this now 

snesnenchiestsny- SNOU SNANT SNOP SNE SNI'M SNAFAYETTE 

snesnenchiestsny changed their name to thefrenchiestfry 

thefrenchiestfry- snercules stole my phone 

hamandcheese- but honestly if you just sit and think about it "may-may" it's not that weird 

lizasky- snuck snoff snamilton

angel.ica- OHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you liked that I hope it cheered you up I hope you had/will have an awesome day (idk when u are reading this) 
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile so help a sad egg thx ily
> 
> ALSO!!!!! woah that was violent   
> I am writing a hamilton breakfast club au ! I just uploaded the first chapter so go check that out ! it's called "Are You Aware That We're Making History?" 
> 
> k ily thx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a a surprise that causes some interesting things to occur....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days?!? wow for me who's lazy af 
> 
> pls enjoy!!

hamandcheese- hry gys 

hamandcheese- ifh in canht rypr wiyj ine habf 

margaritaville1- are u drunk 

margaritaville1- it's like 

margaritaville1- 3 in the afternoon 

angel.ica- I wouldn't be talking ms. I'm drunk and it's not even noon 

margaritaville1- j'accuse !!!!! when ? did ? that ? happen ? 

lizasky- today

thefrenchistfry- literally today

gothedistance- but ? whats wrong with Alex

turtleenthusiast- Alex??????? 

turtleenthusiast- baby girl ? 

turtleenthusiast- hammy? ham the man? ham and cheese? hamsterball? hammykins? hamiltime? hoemilton? my love? 

hamandcheese- jesuys shyt the fuxk up John I'm ok 

turtleenthusiast- ow™ 

lizasky- alexander what's the matter 

angel.ica- yes share w the class 

hamandcheese- so 

hamandcheese- I'm at the hospital ?

turtleenthusiast- WTFWTFTWF? 

margaritaville1- ALeX WHY WHWT

angel.ica- OMG ARE U OK

gothedistance- AHHH IT'S BEEN 3 HIURSE SINCE WE SAWE U WHY DIDN'T U SAY SOMETHIDBD D???? 

thefrenchistfry- ce qui la baise petite merde pourquoi wouldnt vous dites quelque chose que vous la pomme de terre sont vous ok êtes-vous sûr que nous aimons vous ne meurent !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???!!,!.'$:@/!.!/'

hamandcheese- y'all 

hamandcheese- I'm ok I'm fine I just Broke my arm when we went roller skating 

hamandcheese- thanks Siri 

hamandcheese- I like it when you call me slaylexander 

hamandcheese- NO DON'T SEND THAT

margaritaville1- damn u a mess boi

lizasky- JUST? JU S T A LE X A R E U   
O K W H Y DID NT U. SA Y SO ME THING

turtleenthusiast- Alex. I'm glad you are ok. really. really glad. because you know I hate when you get sick or don't take care of yourself but we had a conversation about you keeping things about your well being to yourself and that not being ok. I'm coming to see you right now. 

gothedistance- damn John I'm crying from that speech 

thefrenchistfry- encore encore 

turtleenthusiast- fuck a moose

gothedistance- error message 1820228 sorry this guy only fucks horses

thefrenchistfry- I'm not a horse herc

hamandcheese- HAHAHAHAHAHAHOMGOGM

gothedistance- shshhhhheeehsgs

angel.ica- HOLY 

lizasky- what an announcement 

margaritaville1- "I'm not a horse herc" 

margaritaville1- I want a screenshot of this conversation on my tombstone 

margaritaville1- I want the world to see the cause of my death 

thefrenchistfry- oh no we killed sneggy 

margaritaville1- that didn't sound very upset. a little sarcastic even

thefrenchistfry- OH DEAR SWEET SCHRIST WE'VE KILLED SNEGGY *faints in French* 

lizasky- in French 

gothedistance- whoops 

hamandcheese- I'm making the nurse type for me (hello) because I'm laughing to hard to speak 

hamandcheese- thanks you fucking horse(and laf, apparently) fucker

angel.ica- you made the nurse type tht

hamandcheese- is my boyfriend dead 

hamandcheese- is asparagus a ham 

hamandcheese- no you drooping fish 

hamandcheese- I'm 

hamandcheese- frgt Siri 

lizasky- that was an adventure and a half 

lizasky- and John like left to find u

margaritaville1- he didn't ask anything 

margaritaville1- just grabbed his shit and wished for the best 

gothedistance- me in class 

angel.ica- me at life 

thefrenchiestfry- me at work 

margaritaville1- we are a splendid group of folk

turtleenthusiast- IM ALIVE IM HERE WHAT ROOM HUFF

angel.ica- did you RUN there 

turtleenthusiast- sí

gothedistance- hello? fucking stupid people ?? here have john

thefrenchiestfry- oooohhhh 

hamandcheese- 1324

turtleenthusiast- I brought fro yo

hamandcheese- yhus is whu I keep yoy

turtleenthusiast- if that was rude I can turn around and leave queridaaa

hamandcheese- lobe uuuuu

lizasky- so aside from Alex's apparent death at roller skating,,,, did u guys have fun bc Maria really did and she wants to hang out again *faints in love* 

lizasky- also thx for not behaving like wild boars 

gothedistance- I had fun me and Laf are practicing a couples routine 

hamandcheese- NOIIHHSHSHS THR SKAtING PYRAMINDS WILL BE EMINE 

margaritaville1- I did lmao when angelica was looking at that guy and crashed into the wall and fell over

angel.ica has left the conversation 

thefrenchiestfry- bOOOOoooooooo

lizasky added angel.ica to the conversation 

lizasky- peggy ? what do u have to say 

margaritaville1- sometimes my brain to hand filter doesn't work and I say something I do not mean. I do not mean to be offensive to rude and I am deeply sorry. 

gothedistance- did u like have that copied so u could paste it 

margaritaville1- shhhhhh

angel.ica- wow thanks peggs I bet u meant that 

thefrenchiestfry- I'm crying IN FRENCH

hamandcheese- hey john here um Alex is ok and they just gave him a lot of pain killers and he yelled "scooby dooby doo" and went down so 

hamandcheese- but he has a cast and can leave tomorrow they think 

angel.ica- "scooby dooby doo" then passes out

gothedistance- honestly same 

lizasky- at least he'll be ok 

lizasky- the little shit

margaritaville1- can I sign his cast and draw a bunch of dicks on it ??

hamandcheese- .........

hamandcheese- yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked that! Alex is such a little shit. a couple chapters ago someone said that if he broke his arm or something he wouldn't even say anything at first so I went w that. comments and kudos make my day !! ily guys 
> 
> ce qui la baise petite merde pourquoi wouldnt vous dites quelque chose que vous la pomme de terre sont vous ok êtes-  
> vous sûr que nous aimons vous ne meurent- what the fuck you little shit why wouldn't you say anything you potato are you ok are you sure we love you don't die (laf gets angry and emotional?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random crap happens and a new person is added to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy sorry it's been 8000 years since i uploaded i had such a problem trying to get this chapter up!! also i wrote this at 1am so enjoy :)

alex >> John 

alex - hey can you check and see if my Movement essay is on the table because I grabbed the pile of your turtle doodles by accident <3 

John- yea I can but how's ur day been 

John- bc I miss you a lot baby girl and I was thinkin

John- when u get home we should so do that thing you like with the ice 

John- yo siquiera hablar español como sé que disfrute ;)) 

alex <333- oh. oh man this is rich

John- ???? 

alex - oh mon dieu I'm WEEPING 

John- should I be worried? are you high on your painkillers?? 

alex- hhahyqowjjwheh. hewIianYausjIiiJ 

alex- OH MY GODJOHN YOU CANNOT SEXT ME AT WORK I HAVE OTHER PEOPLE TEXT FOR ME

alex- that was LAF

John- ?????is it never you?????????????????

John- because who has it been answering????? allthe other times???????

alex- has. has it happened before?? 

John- dID NO ONE TELL YOU

alex- uh well...... i gotta go back to work!! bye!!

John- !!!!!! ALEX

 

>> Ravioli Ravioli Give Me The Squadioli

margaritaville1- does anyone ever wanna like

take a bath in chocolate syrup 

margaritaville1- not to like get clean or anything. just to like submerge yourself 

gothedistance- what kind of day are you having 

thefrenchiestfry- no????? is that normal

angel.ica- I don't even know what to say 

turtleenthusiast- this is worse than may-may 

hamandcheese- IT WAS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION 

lizasky- why do people always start a conversation in here with a horribly non inspirational question 

margaritaville1- alright yikes never mind then

margaritaville1- what about like

caramel sauce

angel.ica has left the chat

gothedistance- who are u 

hamandcheese added angel.ica to the chat 

angel.ica left that chat 

thefrenchiestfry- that is that then

lizasky- oh oh can I add maria to the chat 

hamandcheese- ehhh 

gothedistance- oh HAHA this is gonna be great 

turtleenthusiast- *grabs popcorn* 

hamandcheese- I won't be grabbing you any time soon if you don't shut up 

margaritaville1- stop being gay for like 12.2 seconds 

margaritaville1 added angel.ica to the chat 

thefrenchiestfry- ELIZAS ADDING MARIA 

angel.ica- oh shit I gotta be here for this 

lizasky- ok here goes

lizasky added mariagaynolds to the chat 

mariagaynolds- yo yo yo 

hamandcheese- hey dude fam amigo what up broski 

margaritaville1- IM SNORTING 

mariagaynolds- ham chill we did it once like 3 years ago shut up 

turtleenthusiast- shut DOWN

thefrenchiestfry- I'm crying IN FRENCH

lizasky- dear god

angel.ica- sorry I was laughing so hard I was crynng

gothedistance- deaddeaddead 

margaritaville1- ******14 times

 

>> The Snuyler Snisters 

lizasky- guys is this dress ok for my date ????? 

lizasky sent dress.jpg

angel.ica- oooOOOH yesssss

margaritaville1- MY QUEEENNN 

margaritaville1- stunning 

lizasky- GUYS STOP IM BLUSHING 

 

thefrenchiestfry >> turtleenthusiast 

thefrenchiestfry- so about earlier 

thefrenchiestfry- what's that "thing with the ice" ???? 

turtleenthusiast- GO AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok!! i hope you enjoyed!! i tried a new format in this with individual conversation along with group chats so lmk if you liked that. also hmu with ideas for future chapters!! i love comments and kudos, they make me smile!! LY <33


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggy is gay and the crew realizes alexander is an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey i always write this at times i should be asleep but whatever. i don't think i have thanked you all enough for reading this and when you tell me you like it it makes my whole day. like i will send my friends your comments and they're like "shut up alex" but really thank you so much anyways enjoy!

margaritaville1- GUYYSYSYSYS

margaritaville1- ok remember the person I got the free skating tickets from?!?!?????

gothedistance- vaguely 

margaritaville1- take your vagueness and shove it up your ass because IM IN LOVE 

lizasky- awww pegs that's so nice love is great 

mariagaynolds- it is 

lizasky- <3 

mariagaynolds- <3 

turtleenthusiast- *clears throat* gaaayyyyy

hamandcheese- yes we are

thefrenchiestfry- same @gothedistance

gothedistance- id rather have you in my ass than vagueness <3 

angel.ica- ALL BY MYSEELELEFFF donwannabe 

margaritaville1- OK ALL OF YOU LET ME BE GAY FOR ONCE HOT DAMN 

margaritaville1- but really her name's dolley and she has purple hair and she loves space and Pokemon and I love HER and I'm dead and 

mariagaynolds- dolley madison????!? 

margaritaville1- YYESYESSS

mariagaynolds- omg small world dolleys my bff lmao

hamandcheese- iM LAUGHING PEGS GONNA DIE 

angel.ica- IM W HER SHE JUST FAINTED OR SOMETHING 

thefrenchiestfry- IS SHE OK

angel.ica- SHE GOT UP AND YELLED "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" AND TRIPPED AGAIN

lizasky- O M G PEGGY BE CAREFUL

mariagaynolds- shit I'm sorry yikes

gothedistance- this is great 

turtleenthusiast- ok sorry topic change happy ur gay pegs but I  
f i n a l l y got Alex to fall asleep and take a real nap 

turtleenthusiast- and I realized something 

lizasky- yaaay

thefrenchiestfry- what's that u realized 

turtleenthusiast- I am dating the most adorable human being ever to exist 

gothedistance- awwww listen John's in love 

angel.ica- like why are u just realizing 

turtleenthusiast- bc liKe idk babes finally sleeping and he's got such a soft look and he looks so stress free for once and SMALL he's so little I love 

turtleenthusiast- tinybabe.jpg 

mariagaynolds- wow omg ur right 

margaritaville1- WTF LAURENS HE SO LITTLE AND CUTE CUDDLED UP IN- is that a Declaration of Independence blanket ????

turtleenthusiast- YES! GWash got is for him for Christmas and like he cried 

lizasky- the sun is shining directly on his face and he looks like a literal angel aww look at that hair it's spread out like a h a l o

thefrenchiestfry- ah what a cute lion!  
mon petit <3 

gothedistance- I like how we are all sitting discussing our ANGEL of a friend 

turtleenthusiast- OH SHIT YALL HE JUST ROLLED OVER AND CURLED UP AGAIN AND LET OUT THIS PRECIOUS S Q U E A K Y A WN IM SO FAR GONE IVE BEEN ON THE ALEXANDER GAY TRAIN TOO LONG 

margaritaville1- lolursogay

gothedistance- PEGS IM YELLING UR THE ONE WHO FAINTED WHEN SOMEONE MENTIONED DOLLEY 

lizasky- IM YODELINH

thefrenchiestfry- where'd she even go it's been like 3 minutes 

angel.ica- oh she like fell over and yelled "DOLLEEYYY" so 

turtleenthusiast- WHO ARE WE

turtleenthusiast- this is reminding me of one time when Martha was soo into this girl and I asked what her name was and she like passed out lol

angel.ica- Martha?

turtleenthusiast- yeah

angel.ica- ...Martha who?..

lizasky- HOLYANGELICA WTF

gothedistance- OMG

thefrenchiestfry- this is a meSs

turtleenthusiast- my sister??????

angel.ica- you have a ssisiiisterr!???!? 

margaritaville1- THIS IS A MESS 

thefrenchiestfry- my line wtf pegs

margaritaville1- SRRY CREPE I WAS BUSY BEING TOO GAY TO NOTICE LMAO 

thefrenchiestfry- well at least when i am gay I actually get laid instead of just fainting l m a o 

gothedistance- ;;;;)))))))))))) 

turtleenthusiast- OOHSHIT 

lizasky- wowwwwwww

mariagaynolds- THIS IS BETTER THAN ANGELICA NOT KNOWING ABOUT JOHNS SISTER 

mariagaynolds- I mean I've known him for like idk not long and even I knew 

angel.ica- I AM OFFENDED !?? AND woUNDED???,???? 

turtleenthusiast- me too 

margaritaville1- anyways,,,,,

dolley

mariagaynolds added dolleymadisin to the chat

dolleymadisin- where am I 

margaritaville1- HAHIABSHSKSNSJ

turtleenthusiast- maria gaynolds: hero of the group chat tbh

thefrenchiestfry- hello dolley! 

dolleymadisin- Laf!!! <3 

mariagaynolds- DOLLEEYYY 

dolleymadisin- MARIIAAAAAA 

margaritaville1- ANnd PEGGy!! 

dolleymadisin- lol pegleg my girl! how've u been 

gothedistance- o m g

margaritaville1- OOOOoh fucking great amazing fucking so good I'm so awesom e rn

dolleymadisin- haha ur cute 

dolleymadisin- liza angel u here??

angel.ica- present 

lizasky- what's up 

dolleymadisin- do I have your sisterly permission to date peggy 

turtleenthusiast- !!!!!!

margaritaville1- HHSUWIEBSHWJS

lizasky- yes!!!!! 

angel.ica- of course <3

margaritaville1- III ACCeepppttt 

dolleymadisin- <333

margaritaville1- thefrenchiestfry- woah cute gothedistance- congrats "pegleg" mariagaynolds- OMG dolls we are technically honorary schuylers now we're both dating one angel.ica- donwannabe mariagaynolds- also does anyone mind if i add our other bff theo in lizasky- AHH theo burr??!? thefrenchiestfry- I love theo holy shit mariagaynolds added theoNOsia to the chat theoNOsia added yrobdntsrvnt to the chat theoNOsia- we're a package deal yrobdntsrvnt- hello everyone yrobdntsrvnt- John turtleenthusiast- a-a-ron theoNOsia- the biggest sigh just came from his mouth lmao turtleenthusiast- HAM JUST SHOT UP AND YELLED SOMETHINGS WRONG and I was like what AND HE WAS LIKE BURR gothedistance- HOW DID HE KNOW thefrenchiestfry- YODELING I AM YODELING hamandcheese- GET OUT hamandcheese- GET OUT OF HE RE YOU FILTHY RAT INDECISIVE RAT turtleenthusiast- ALEX GO BACK TO BED theoNOsia- this is actually the epitome of art yrobdntsrvnt- theoooooooooo theoNOsia- stop whining a-a-ron margaritaville1- OHMYGOD dolleymadisin- peg u wanna come over after I get off work angel.ica- she passed out again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: this chapter was being so weird and not letting me upload a chunk of the chapter so if it is in a weird format i am truly sorry!! i had to retype it in and it wasn't working..
> 
> hope you found this not horrible. let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for this fic! comments and kudos make me smile. also, dolley is dolleymadisin, theo is theoNOsia, and aaron is yrobdntsrvnt! follow me: instagram- hamiltoninpurple (i juuusssttt started it so hmu!!) tumblr- laurenslovesturtles twitter- laurensturtles ly! :))


End file.
